


[Dean水仙/SD]酒吧和教堂

by laskyy47



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 旧档。当恶魔丁和麦扣丁挤在同一个身体里。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Demon Dean/Michael Dean
Kudos: 3





	[Dean水仙/SD]酒吧和教堂

黑暗从未离他远去。

有时候，你会看见Dean的眼睛变得不同，黑是地底幽深处岩浆焚烧过残余的黑，蓝是湛湛高空上神光冲刺后的破碎的蓝。偶尔，黑和蓝能够共存，他左眼连接着天堂，右眼通向着地狱，你祈求他眨眨眼，他眨了，在这眨眼的一瞬间发生了无数的斗争，在那之后Dean回来，熟悉的表情让你喜极而泣。

恶魔丁在往杯子里倒酒。

今天天气不错，让他有点懒了。他当然没有死，不仅没有死，还开了家自己的酒吧，就开在Dean的脑海里，离那片黑色的意识大海不到半里地。

他的酒吧，红棕色的木墙面上到处装饰着动物的头角，那些可怜小动物的皮毛被恶魔丁扔到他的钢琴上，使他可以在柔软的琴盖上躺一整天，倾听风吹动门前挂铃的声音。这里时常有风，Dean虽然表面上一副泰山崩不变色的坚毅神态，事实上可真是个多愁善感的人，他把他的感情都埋到这里啦，埋到恶魔丁所在的，这么深的这里。

他没死，他只是躲在了Dean的潜意识里。Dean虽然天天乱刮风，可有时候，某些很特定的时候，他可真是个强大的人，他抱定的那种最深的意念，连恶魔丁也没法抗衡，所以他只能被困在这里，连听他唱歌的人都没有，没劲透了。

当然，那是以前了。

前些日子，他出发去意识的大海里找人，那里面什么都有，连他当年掌控的时候都没法屏蔽，他没想到，他的酒吧，竟被人趁他外出，鸠！占！鹊！巢！

把他要找的人安置在他自己的酒吧里，可真是好算计。

想到麦扣丁，恶魔丁就牙痒痒起来，这个装模作样的挑拨狂，自以为优雅上进，可连音乐都不懂。最后，还不是和他一样，被人揍得惨兮兮，逃难一样藏进这里。

意识大海另一端充满着鸟屎味的光辉大教堂？哦，不如叫他落毛火鸡的避难所。

于是恶魔丁翻手一握，第一刃出现在他手上，侧刃轻轻戳刺左胸。

Dean珍藏的烟花又被偷了。

烟花从九六年开始就被收藏得好好的，Dean恨不得每天都过来检查一遍，可自从他脑袋里出现了住客，他就再也没找见过他的烟花。

远处的教堂传来一阵爆炸声。

事发当时，麦扣丁正在对着镜子整理他的领结。

他一向是看不上Dean的穿衣风格，他只是没想到Dean脑子里还能有个更令他厌恶的恶魔丁。

那破旧的酒吧，充满着血腥气，却那么凌乱肮脏。恶魔丁根本不懂什么是解剖，也不懂用银色的小刀细细割开人类胸膛时手套上零星血迹的美学意义，粗鲁的穴居人，还是散发黑眼鬼恶臭的穴居人，除了会挥舞武器以外什么都不会。他那个废物弟弟创造的通风口生物，看在这低劣出身的份上，他原谅他。

不过他希望恶魔丁能知道，只会用一只手指按琴键根本不叫会弹钢琴，唱着跑调的恶俗歌曲扭动身体也不能被称为音乐家。

他检查自己的袖扣，确保那里没有一丝灰尘。他的头发被梳理得很好，带上帽子和摘下帽子都不会有任何失仪之处。

他满意地对着镜子微笑，就在他双手刚从领结上放下时，镜子里的恶魔丁浮现在他眼前，暗红色的衬衫里是黑色的紧身T恤，沉迷于彰显身材（且是有点小肚子的身材）的恶劣审美，头发也疏于打理，比Dean要长一点，被随意地梳到头上。当麦扣丁品评完恶魔丁这一身以后，才看到向他飞来的烟花，他用大天使的视力看到了火星烧入烟花的最后一刻。

焦黑残破的布条飞在空中，恶魔丁大笑的声音在教堂的屋顶上，而这会有代价的，一定会。

Dean想开车去教堂找自己烟花的时候，发现自己的Impala也不见了。

透明的玻璃杯摆在吧台上，不同颜色同样透明的酒液深深浅浅地在里面摇摆。恶魔丁手持第一刃，用刀刃上的兽牙轻轻重重地敲击着奏乐，伴着他自己哼出的小调。这才是天堂的颜色。

玻璃和木板被人冲撞的声音毁了这一切，碎片落在地上，所有的音乐里像是冲撞进了一团乱来的野火，全都融化了，恶魔丁狠狠盯着麦扣丁，他的袖管已经卷了起来，哦，他可真不是个惧怕打架的人。

最终的这一刻，Dean终于赶到了，终于。

“STOP！”

风不再刮，一切都停止了，酒吧的归酒吧，教堂的归教堂，Impala和烟花归Dean。

后来有一天，Dean真的消失了。起初麦扣丁和恶魔丁并不相信，当他们确认那个Dean真的迷失在情绪和意识的大海里时，笑容几乎是同时挂到了他们两个脸上。

他们开始争夺Dean身体的控制权，两个战斗天才之间当然是互有输赢，有时他们会一起控制Dean，这时Dean半身向前，半身退后，最后摔倒在熟悉的怀里。

然后那广袤的意识海洋就起了风暴，黑暗的海水翻卷着上涌，那可不是谁都受得了的，教堂和酒吧都毁了，恶魔丁和麦扣丁坐在废墟里，他们终于知道在Dean也许还活着，他们停止了他们两个人的战争，也许也因为他们已厌倦了彼此斗争。

那之后风平浪静，阳光依旧，什么都没有发生，没有Dean的生活好像少了那么一点点趣味，他一直没有回来，直到某一刻，恶魔丁提出了一个拼凑的计划，一个合二为一的计划，他没想到麦扣丁也会同意。

恶魔丁为这个计划找来了许多东西，你能想到的，你想不到的，皮鞭铁链蜡烛，一个不缺。

他懒洋洋地兴奋着，尤其在看到麦扣丁什么都没准备以后。

而麦扣丁只是打了个响指。

_ Sam红着眼眶，看着他的哥哥坐起又倒下，他以为他死了，他以为，即使他知道他会补救的，也许，至少他决不用火焰送走Dean。 _

_ 偶尔Dean会醒来，眼里闪着不同的光。他或者他们总会贬低Sam，只是方式不同，“你让Dean失望了”或者“我一点也不在意你”，那时他才知道即使是Dean的小Sammy也并不真正了解到Dean的一切，但那些话语并不使他伤心，没有什么会比Dean离开了他更令他伤心，没有。 _

_ 他拉着昏迷的，是昏迷而不是死去，昏迷的Dean的手低声哭泣，“求你醒来，Please...” _

_ 如果这个世界上有谁会真正实现他的愿望，那一定是Dean，不管他在哪里，不管他或者还是死去。 _

_ 正如那一刻，Dean缓慢挣扎着他的睫毛，他的哥哥即使再虚弱还是努力笑了出来，他的眼睛微微张开，重新映入Sam的样子。 _

_ “Hiya，Sammy。” _

_ 只有他的Dean会。 _


End file.
